Home
by broguekicking
Summary: Killian takes care of Emma, then he decides they should watch something together on 'that Netflix machine' Post 4x02 fluffy Captain Swan


Home

Killian was so relieved to have Emma back especially now that she was sitting right next to him, cuddled in his arms. He thought back to earlier today how he almost lost Emma.. his swan. He closed his eyes not wanting to think about losing his swan because he just couldn't bare it. He looked down at Emma and smiled softly. He decided not to think about those terrible thoughts of losing the one person he loves more than anything, instead he decided to be grateful that Elsa and David were able to help and get her out of that Ice wall and save her. Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Emma had awoken and was rubbing the back of his hand. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Welcome back love" She smiled softly at him making his heart melt.

"Thanks to you"

"Ah but it was mostly your father and Elsa who saved you Swan"

"But you were there Killian, just like you always are. I- I'm glad that you.. were there on the other side waiting for me.. I was scared and it was nice to see your face"

Killian never broke eye contact and smiled softly. He was shocked to hear such a confession from Emma and felt so much love jolting through his veins in that moment.

"Are you saying you like my face?" he teased before adding, "I wouldn't have gone anywhere love, I wouldn't leave you" Emma stared at him, knowing he was telling her the truth . She leaned up and touched his cheek slowly moving her lips to meet his in a slow kiss, one that told Killian she was so grateful to him.. not just for today but for always having faith in her and believing in her. It meant the world to her.

After breaking the kiss Killian smiled big and kissed the top of her head. "You scared me today Emma," he looked down as she intertwined her fingers with his. "I never lost hope but I was scared and when Elsa said you passed out and were freezing to death it killed me that I couldn't just go in there and get you" So much pain filled his eyes as he searched for hers.

"Hey," She lifted his head up with her hand and looked into his eyes "I'm okay now and I'm here with you and I'm not leaving you Jones"

"Good" He kissed her again with more passion and smiled.

"Now I was thinking we could watch something on that Netflix machine before we get you to bed" Emma laughed an infectious laugh and it made Killian smile

"I'd love to"

* * *

Killian let Emma decide on the movie while he made her some hot coco with cinnamon. As he returned the movie was starting and he handed Emma her coco. She gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek "Thanks"

He just kissed her head in return and watched the movie. A few minutes into the movie Killian looked at Emma, whenever he looked at her he did so with such admiration and love. He couldn't help but be overwhelmed by her beauty and being so close to her made his heart skip a beat. He pulled her closer so now her head was resting on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair lightly. It was these moments that he had to truly cherish because who knew what monster or villain or conflict they'd have to face tomorrow. All he knew was he wanted this moment to last forever.

"Killian are you even paying attention to the movie" He could hear the teasing in her voice.

"Sorry love, I'm distracted" She shook her head and cuddled closer to him.

After the movie was over he tried to turn it off but he was having problems with the remote, he held it up and looked at it. "Bloody hell why won't you turn off"

Emma bit her lip to refrain from laughing as she watched him curse at the remote. "Need help?" she giggled at the confused look on his face before shutting it off. She swear she heard him mutter "Bloody 21st century technology"

* * *

He helped her up stairs to lay her on the bed and pulling a few blankets over her making sure she was as warm as possible.

"Thank you for letting me take care of you Swan, I know you don't like for people to do that but It means more to me than you know"

"I quite enjoyed our quiet moment this evening Killian" She smiled

"Well I can't wait for our future quiet moments together love, but right now you need your sleep" She nodded and kissed him lightly, lying her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Jones"

"Goodnight Swan"

He could get used to this, with Emma here in his arms and her letting him care for her in time of need. He traded his ship for this woman, She meant everything to him. He'd damn well go to the end of the world for her. Emma was his Home and as long as he had a fighting breath inside him he would fight to protect her and love her for the rest of his existence

* * *

a/n: This idea came to me while I was fangirling about Sunday night's episode on twitter Today. These two bring so much joy to my heart. Hope you enjoyed this fluffy one shot. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
